Buso Renkin: Another Tale
by catchan2006
Summary: Fifteen year-old Amimiya Syusuke and his family return to their home town in the country after his mother dies. A few days later, he's is saved by a girl with an eyepatch from a monster. Her name's Watsuki Nobuko and she's an Alchemist Warrior... OCOC
1. Returning Home

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin! The other day, I got to thinking about my own BR fanfic. It's different because it's a sort of alternative re-telling. I don't know how to classify it XP. Less time with this and more time typin' the story, right?**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

Amimiya Syusuke, a tall boy of fifteen with natural gray hair that parted from the right side of his head and gray eyes framed by black glasses, stared out of the train window. There weren't many people in the carriage and he stared out at the disappearing mountains. He sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Onii-chan!" said Amimiya Yuka, a young girl of eight with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked at her brother affectionately and said again "Onii-chan!"

"Hmm?" Syusuke wasn't paying much attention.

"Are you excited?"

"Nope."

Yuka pouted. Her brother was the least exciting brother in the world! Their father, Amimiya Kazuya, a middle aged man with gray hair and brown eyes, said "Yuka, you know that Syusuke is hard to impress."

"But Dad!"

Their father laughed and went back to reading his newspaper. He then said "We'll be there soon so calm down, Yuka. You too, Syusuke."

"I'm not excited..." Syusuke then leaded back into his seat and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

X X X X

Their new home was a building at the end of a common suburban road of the country. Syusuke now stood in his new room, which was covered in boxes. Naturally, he was sorting out his stuff and he only had three days until school would start. He had just pulled out a violin when the door swung open and a girl with puffy light brown hair and wearing a pink dress charged in.

"I-it really is!! Shu-chan!!" the girl then started to cry.

Syusuke jumped back and felt his sweat drop. He then asked "C-can I help y-you?"

The girl then said "It's me, Shu-chan! Yukari! Hide Yukari!"

_Yukari...Yukari...Yukari...oh, Yukari._

He wasn't too shocked; Yukari had been a close friend of his before he moved to the city. Last time he saw her, she was a tiny little girl going through a faze where she wouldn't wear anything but polka dots.

_Looking at her now, _Syusuke thought, _I wonder why I had such a crush on her...but she has huge boobs..._

Yukari then asked "So, what's it like in the city, Shu-chan?"

"Yo, Yukari! Don't run off without me!" came a boy's voice. A boy with spiky black hair and small yellow eyes appeared from behind her and said "Hey, Syusuke; so long time no see."

_That's...Natsu Yahiko. He used to be so into baseball..._

"Yo, it's been a while, Ya-chan." Syusuke said, in an emotionless tone.

Yahiko replied "I wish you wouldn't call me that, Shu-chan."

Sparks...but, even as kids, they were just like that. Back then though, it was more rivally over Yukari than anything. Syusuke asked "So, how you been?"

Yukari smiled; "Well...not much has really changed, but Ya-chan's apart of our school's baseball team and he has a crush!"

"Yukari!" Yahiko went red.

"Is it Yukari?"

"Nope; our class rep!" Yukari started teasing "I didn't know that Ya-chan had a thing for glasses!"

Syusuke didn't laugh, instead he tapped his friend and said "I pity you."

Yukari then added "I'm also the editor of the school's newspaper. I'm constantly looking for a scoop!" She made a silly pose off of an anime before asking "So, what about you, Shu-chan?"

Syusuke kept quiet before replying "...it's been normal for me; got three friends and was in the computer club-" "Dork Alert!" coughed Yahiko, as a joke. "Not much really happened."

Yukari then said "I haven't seen your mum anywhere; where is she anyway? She was so pretty!"

Syusuke looked hurt.

Yahiko then asked "Why'd you think that they moved back here?"

Yukari FINALLY clocked on after about a few seconds. "OH! I-I'm sorry Shu-chan!"

Syusuke smiled; "It's alright."

But his friends saw the smile as a fake, weak one.

"Yukari, we should go." Yahiko suggested, "After all, they've got a lot of stuff to unpack and everything."

"Y-yeah...see ya, Shu-chan..."

The two left pretty quickly after this. Syusuke didn't do a thing for a few seconds before getting back to unpacking the boxes.

X X X X

_A girl stood on top of a large tower. The sun was setting and people were either hurrying home or going out. She sighed and looked up at the sky._

"_Tonight...I must stop it happening again..."_

X X X X

"Erm...as you can see, we have a new transfer student...but he should have really transferred in two days..." Mr Usui, a balding man wearing a sweat drenced light brown suit,said, looking nervous.

The girls dressed in black Sailor Fukumuttered amongst each other about how Syusuke looked so serious and the boys muttered amongst themselves that he didn't look like a push over...or a fifteen year-old for that matter (Syusuke looked like he was seveteen). The new boy shuddered and thought "_I really don't want to be here..._"

The only reason why he came to school early was because his father had started doing DIY around the house (which he really sucked at) and forced Syusuke and Yuka to go to school early.

"Oooh! Shu-chan! Shu-chan!"

And Yukari was in his class, great...

"Amimiya Syusuke-kun, please tell us a bit about yourself..."

Syusuke nodded and said "My name's Amimiya Syusuke. I used to live here but we moved to the city seven years ago, we moved back because of my mother's death. I have a younger sister named Yuka and my dad works as a normal office man. I am very good with computers but I'm terrible at sports, so don't expect me to win any games. My birthday is on March 21st and my blood type is O. I like computers, reading and learning new things, but I hate people who chat too much, people who hurt other people in anyway, people who ask about my mother and sport."

_What a big introduction that was..._

_Man...he'll hate me then..._

_Wait...he's the youngest in our class?_

"Okay, Amimiya-kun, there's a seat right in the middle next to Natsu Yahiko-kun." Mr Usui said, "Please raise your hand."

"Here!"

Syusuke walked over and took the seat next to his childhood friend. Yahiko whispered "Welcome home."

Mr Usui then took attendance.

X X X X

The ending bell sounded and Syusuke was one of the first to get out of school. The sun was going to have gone down by the time he picked up Yuka...

He had just past through the main gate when he heard a girl shout out "Amimiya-kun!"

He turned around to see a girl with long black plaited hair and round glasses, dressed in the schools sailor fuku. She the said "Thank goodness I found you; I'm Nomura Chinami, your class rep."

_Ah, the girl that Yahiko likes._

Chinami asked "I heard that you need to pick up your sister, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, be careful then, loads of people have been disappearing recently." Chinami looked worried, "My dad's a police officer and he says that the police are stumped as to why and how it happens. It's like a serial murderer is on the loose! Please, do be careful."

"I will." Syusuke replied, bluntly. He then turned around and walked away. Chinami watched him walk away and sighed; "What a weird boy..."

"He's really changed." Yahiko said, making Chinami jump five feet into the air.

"Wah! Natsu-kun! W-when did you get here??"

Yahiko, dressed in his baseball uniform and bat in hand, looked down at his class rep and replied "Just now." He then said "When we were kids, Syusuke was nice but shy and could be kinda blunt at times. Now, he's got even blunter and colder."

"...I guess the death of a relative can do that..."

Yahiko went red and asked "Y-yo, Rep, you gonna watch baseball t-today??"

Chinami smiled; "Of course."

Yahiko went redder.

X X X X

_Loads of disappeances, huh?_

Syusuke felt even more nervous now, as he walked down an empty street with Yuka holding his hand. Yuka was babbling on about her first day at school and about some girl called "Misora-chan" when she punched his leg and asked "You aren't listening, are you?"

Syusuke replied "Sorry, my head's elsewhere..."

"Geez, you really are a stupid big brother!"  
"I take offense to that."

Yuka smiled and laughed at the same time. _Yuka really does look like Mum..._

"Nii-chan? How was your first day?" she then asked.

Syusuke replied "Boring. My class rep's warned me about some disappearances recently, so that's why my head's elsewhere."

"Man, Nii-chan is so blunt..." Yuka muttered.

"What?"

"I said "Nii-chan's worried!"!" Yuka lied.

"Oh..."

Syusuke looked at his little sister and said "Let's hurry up and get cooking before Dad makes the house explode or something."

"Yeah!"

The siblings laughed and turned the corner. As they did, a strange looking girl walked past and the wind blew past and up her skirt.  
"Aiee!"

Syusuke's eye was caught by this shriek and he looked back to see a girl wearing a white, long sleeved Sailor Fuku shirt with a blue collar and crosses on, a blue short skirt, blue socks with white crosses on them and white shoes. Her dark pinky-purple hair was was very short and center parted, but this was a back shot and his eyes were directed down to see...pink...

The girl looked to the side, showing that she had a green eye. Her face went bright red after seeing Syusuke staring and she then went "Awah..." and ran off as fast as she could.

Syusuke's face was red too, after all he saw her underwear. Yuka looked up at her brother and gave a sneaky grin.

"Hee."

"W-what?"

"I never knew that my brother was so perverted..."

"A-am not!!"

X X X X

_**catchan: This chapter ends like this! Next chapter, I hope to include action and the girl will be introduced! The uniform that the girl's wearing is the same as Tokiko's uniform, my idea is that they went to the same school but our heroine is younger so Tokiko's her senpai! Reason why Syusuke's class mate asked if he was the youngest was because...well...I think that school in Japan starts in April and, well, I think we all know how the school system works. I'm not too sure if I'm right though... stay tuned!**_


	2. Danger

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin! Last time, Amimiya Syusyke, a rather blunt young man, and his family return to his home town after his mother's death and, on his first day of school, he hears about mysterious disappearances and sees a mysterious girl...**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

Syusuke and Yuka stared at their father, who was lying on the floor of their living room. He was covered in wires and the TV hadn't been plugged in. Was this what he had been doing all this time? Sleeping or trying to plug in the TV? Syusuke then kicked his dad and said "Oi, wake up. Oi!"

He kicked him harder and harder until suddenly he gave him a football striker's kick.

"OWIE!!" His dad cried as he rolled over.

Yuka had walked into the kitchen and shouted out "That's mean, Nii-chan!"

Dad looked up with tears in his eyes as he said "That's my boy...a real...football...hero..!"

"I hate sport." Syusuke replied as his sister shouted "Set the table please!"

Syusuke used his foot to push his father away from the table and then said "Help me set the table, please Dad."

"A-alright..." After much work, Dad got up...but the table had been set and dinner was being served. The children gave him dirty looks and Syusuke muttered "Idiot." under his breath.

"That's cruel, son!"

Syusuke sighed and started eating his udon while it was still hot. Dad then laughed and said "That's my Syusuke! Always blunt!"

Yuka asked "So when do you start work?"

Dad replied "Tomorrow; the bank wasn't open today because of the police going around."

"Police? Why?" asked Yuka passing a bowl of rice to her father.

"Something about disappearances." Dad looked serious for a change, "Apparently, they've been going around so be careful, alright?"

"Yep!" Yuka and Syusuke said at the exact same time. After dinner, they cleaned up and, while the kids did their homework, Dad watched the news of the TV that had just been plugged in. The lady on the news then said "_And, as of last time, the disappearances in Jinouko has increased to thirty after office worker and father of three Shibuya Densuke disappeared last night. The fourty-nine year-old was last seen leaving work at seven o'clock and has not been seen since. Police are appealing for any information as to his and any other where abouts. And onto sports..._"

Dad said "Eh? It was Densuke that disappeared? Poor Michiru!"

He looked back at his kids and explained "Densuke and I went to the same high school. We hung out a couple of times and we fought for the affections of your mother. But he gave up and settled on another girl."

"We didn't ask." Syusuke replied as he closed his books and stood up. "I'm taking a bath."

"Okay." Dad said, "I'll come with you; I smell like a dog!"

"...thanks for sharing!" Syusuke shouted, half-way down the corridor.

X X X X

An outdoor bath...how unusual for a modern house. Syusuke always liked these for some reason. He stared up at the moon and sighed. Dad was taking a long time to get unchanged (if he needed someone to hold his hand to get changed, then he was a scary adult...)...

_...they had hearts on them...or was it stars?_

Syusuke was thinking about the girl earlier.

_...or maybe it was strawberries..?_

...he was worried by what he was thinking as well but that didn't stop him.

_I'm pretty sure it was stars...yes, red stars...or were they purple? Or was it a darker pink..?_

He then stopped and began to sink into the water.

_Yuka's right, I AM a pervert..._

He dunked his head underneath the water and remained still for a few seconds. Then he shot up and looked back up at the moon. The first thing that came into his head was "_Why am I thinking about that girl? She wasn't even that cute! This is annoying..._"

The door behind his opened and his dad walked in, in absolute pride of himself (this scared his only son) and dived into the water ("Idiot...") head first.

While his father shot up crying like a baby, Syusuke said "I'm going to bed."

He stood up and proceeded to leave, grabbing his towel at the same time. Dad looked up and asked "What? What about our father-son time??"

X X X X

Syusuke had woken up late and he was literally running to get to school on time. Damn his family! They didn't even bother to wake him up!! Syusuke just kept running and running down the street until his shoe came off. It flew over a large number of men on their way to a baseball game so Syusuke just kept hopping in one spot, his bag under his arm and kept looking for an opening to grab his shoe. Then one of the men kicked the shoe and it went flying over Syusuke's head and into an alley.

"Dammit!" cursed Syusyke. He hopped past through several people and towards the alley. He bent down to pick up his shoe when he heard something. Syusuke looked up. He paused. Putting on the elusive item, he then walked down the alley and stopped at what looked like a cross road. Straight on connected to another street and to the left and right led to dead ends. He looked to the left.

Nothing.

He looked to the right.

Nothin-

"NO! PLEASE! NO!!"

Syusuke looked back and quickly ducked behind a dumpster. A man ran past Syusuke's hiding spot, taking no notice, and towards the dead end at the right from the left side. A blur passed Syusuke; there was such a strong breeze and the boy's heart stopped. His body froze as the thing revealed itself to be a giant lion made out of metal and corner the man.

"No! PLEASE!"

The monster then pounced. Syusuke's eyes widened with absolute horror at the sight. His breathing began loud and he tried to get his mobile phone out of his bag to call the police. That's when he stumbled back, just as he got the phone out. Syusuke's eyes widened in horror as he heard a voice say "_Why'd ya know...a witness..._"

The boy looked at the lion. It began to walk towards him as it said "_Such a pity that I have to kill you...but I'm glad because this meal wasn't enough!_"

Syusuke grabbed his phone, flipped it up and took a photo quickly. The lion was temperoily blinded by the flash and Syusuke managed to get up, grab his bag and started running as fast as he could.

_W-What the h-hell?! W-What j-just h-happened?! W-What was th-that thing?!_

Syusuke never looked back, there were people staring at him and muttering stuff like "What's the rush?" and "Did he get caught bunking or something?".

Little did people know that he was running away from WHAT he had SEEN rather than any other reason...

X X X X

After school, Syusuke was reluctant to leave; he had seen a MURDER and the thing that killed him said that he was coming to get HIM!! He literally clung to his desk in fear and was shaking like hell. Yahiko and Yukari were looking at him. Yukari asked "What's wrong? You've been so freaked out since this morning!"

"I-I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Yahiko replied.

Chinami walked over and asked "What is it? Is Amimiya-kun ill?"

Yukari replied "We don't know..."

Syusuke replied "I said I'm fine!"

He then stood up but then instantly sat back down because he was shaking too much. Yahiko grabbed his shoulder and said "Dude, you aren't alright! You can't even stand up!"

"Do you want to go to the medical room?" asked Chinami nervously.

"No. I'm fine. Really." Syusuke stood up, his face to the ground, "I'm going home now."

He then picked up his bag and walked out of the room. Yukari, Yahiko and Chinami watched him leave before looking at each other nervously.

X X X X

_It had to be a dream! I didn't see anything this morning! It wasn't real!_

Syusuke felt his heart pound really hard as he dropped down at the edge of the usual corner on his way home. He dug frantically around for his phone and, upon getting it out, tapped the buttons really fast to open the picture files.

_Yuka's birthday..._

_Family pictures..._

_Going out with the guys before we moved..._

_Pictures of cats..._

It hadn't been a dream, for there was a picture of the hideous lion the moment it started devouring the man from earlier. Syusuke shook so much that he couldn't even move.

_Why...why wasn't it a dream?!_

"Found you."

Syusuke looked up and froze; a man wearing a biker jacket and black trousers stood near-by. His hair was wild and his eyes glared evilly at him. He grinned and started walking towards him. "You know, it's really hard to find you because your uniform is altered..." the man said.

Syusuke's heart stopped beating and he managed to stand up, still shaking.

"...but still...your uniform is still the same!" the man smiled. A tail swished from behind and he got down on all fours, his skin cracking. Syusuke took a step back, eyes widening to the size of saucers as he changed into a frightening form.

It was the lion! The lion from earlier!

Syusuke opened his mouth to scream out but something stopped him. The lion jumped towards him and roared "_THANKS FOR THE MEAL!!_"

"UWAH!"

Syusuke swung his bag at the monster, forcing it back. The lion roared again and charged towards him again. Syusuke stared this time, unable to move. _NO! I CAN'T DIE HERE! DAD! YUKA!!_

"GET DOWN!"

Syusuke automatically jumped back just as someone landed in front of him and struck at the beast. The monster jumped back, one of its ears ripped out and shouted "_Y-You're?!_"

Syusuke stared at the shorter figure before him; it was the girl from yesterday! She turned around briefly and asked "Are you okay?"

Syusuke stared at her even more for, though she had green eyes, her left eye was covered by a white eye patch. There was something about her that...

The girl gasped and pushed herself into Syusuke, pushing him back to dodge a hit from the monster. In turn the monster said "_You're an Alchemist Warrior!_"

The girl straightened herself up, pointing a Sai at the monster and said "For attacking innocent people, I will spatter your GUTS!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Syusuke sits on a bean bag and reads a novel. He then looks up, confused-**

**Syusuke: What? What is it?**

**-Paper airplane flies at his head. He picks it up, opens it and reads the message inside-**

**Syusuke: "This is the Buso Renkin: Another Tale Omake. Please be nice to these people"...**

**-Syusuke stares at it for a few seconds-**

**Syusuke: ...Moron.**

**-curtains close-**

**Yuka: Nii-chan's so mean!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Our female lead appears and, as you can see, she's picked up Tokiko's famous catch phrase...sorta. XD**_


	3. Explanation

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin!**_

_**Syusuke: Last time, I saw this guy get killed by a monster, who said he'd come for me. Then this girl appears and saves me just after it reappears. Now what will happen??**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

The girl roared and charged towards the monster. It didn't move in time and she stabbed it through its back with her Sai. The lion roared and then ran past her and towards Syusuke. "Oh no!"

Syusuke felt a claw slice past him, but he did manage to dodge in time. The monster was about to attack him again when the girl jumped onto its back and stabbed it through the head. The monster shrieked and turned into dust.

Syusuke started panting and fell onto his knees. What the hell...just happened?

"You okay??"

Syusuke looked up at the girl, who now had a strange metal hexagon in one hand, no Sai, and she held out the other so to take his hand. The boy stared at her, in a trance for a few seconds before he stood up by himself.

"I can look after myself."

"That's good." the girl smiled.

Syusuke's face went red. _Why...what is so damn attractive about her?_

"You sure you're alright..." the girl exclaimed "Your face is all red!"

"I-I was born like his!"

_She'll never fall for that-_

"Oh...you poor thing..."

_She fell for it..? Wow..._

The girl then said "I'm sorry that you got into this."

"How is this your fault?" asked Syusuke.

The girl replied "If I had killed the homunculus earlier, then none of this would have ever happened-"

"Wait, what's a "homunculus"?"

There came a lot of muttering from near-by and the girl quickly grabbed Syusuke's arm, dragging him as far away and as fast as possible.

X X X X

Syusuke slammed against a tree, the girl falling onto her butt near-by. She stretched and said "We lost them...that's good."

Syusuke gave her a dirty look; She had dragged him past several blocks of houses, through the town square and into the woods. Man, it hurt AND it was embarrassing!

The girl then looked at Syusuke emotionlessly.

The boy went red again as he asked "W-what?"

The girl suddenly moved in closer until she was sitting on her side, her face close to his. She then said "Now I can talk to you in private."

Syusuke went so red that his head was a cherry. _No way! T-this is too soon! WAY TOO SOON! I don't even know your name!!_

The girl placed a hand on her chest and said "My name's Watsuki Nobuko, what's your name?"

"Uh...Amimiya...Syu..Syusuke..." Syusuke could barely say his name.

Nobuko suddenly leaned back and said "Alright, Amimiya-san, I guess it's time for me to explain what just happened."

Syusuke mentally sighed in relief and watched as Nobuko explained "The thing that attacked you is called a "humonculus". They are artificial beings that eat people created by Alchemy, which is an ancient art of creating things like gold. However, that all failed."

Syusuke asked "Wait, if it "failed", how come there are these "humonculus" running around?"

Nobuko shifted to sit on her butt and stared at her feet. Then she said "That's just "public knowledge". In reality, Alchemy has succeeded in creating two things." She held up two fingers, "The humonculus and the "Buso Renkin"."

"Buso...Renkin..." repeated Syusuke, transfixed by the word.

Nobuko brought out the hexagon from earlier from out of her shirt and explained further "This is called a "kakugane", I guess you can call it a carrier for the "Buso Renkin" because without them, we Alchemist Warriors, would be defenseless. They can also heal within seconds."

Nobuko put it back and said "Alchemist Warriors exist to stop the world from finding out about Alchemy and stop the humonculus. I was sent here to destroy the homunculus that were behind the disappearances here."

Suddenly, she went funny and said "I put you in danger and you now know about us. I'm afraid that I can't let you know about Alchemy..."

"A-are y-you g-gonna kill me??" asked Syusuke, eyes wide.

Nobuko suddenly became hurt and asked "Why do you say that in such horror?? I'm not going to kill you!"

_Whew..._

"I'm sorry but that's usually what people say when they want to kill someone!"

Nobuko's mouth hung open and then she looked at the floor. She then said "Oh man, Senpai...what should I do about me?"

Syusuke stared at her for a few seconds before the girl looked up and said "I need you to swear yourself to secrecy. This secret will put your life and the lives of those you love in danger! I'll defeat them as soon as I can...but until then..."

Syusuke stared and asked "There's danger..?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Syusuke stared at Nobuko and looked at the grass. He was lost in thought, his eyes and glasses glazed over. Nobuko tilted her head to the side and asked "Um...Amimiya-san..?"

Syusuke asked "Ne...just by knowing about Alchemy...that means that my life is in danger? The lives of my friends and family too?"

"That's right..."

"I can't..." Syusuke looked at Nobuko. She gasped at the sight of seeing a boy with glittering eyes as if he were about to cry any second. The boy said "I can't get that image out of my head. I couldn't do anything to save that guy in the alley, and I couldn't do anything to help you out. God knows what will happen if I can't take care of my loved ones." _I won't let it happen again! Not again!_

He pushed himself back and bowed his head; "Nobuko, please give me a Kakugane! Make me your apprentice!"

Nobuko jumped back and stammered "W-what?? A-Amimiya-san, I c-c-can't d-do t-t-that!! I-I c-can't p-put y-your l-life a-a-at r-risk!"

Syusuke grabbed her hands and begged "I don't care! I want to get stronger! Please, Nobuko! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

Nobuko bit her lip and suddenly, she shouted "LET GO OF ME!"

She pulled her hands out of Syusuke's hands and stood up. She looked down at Syusuke and said "How dare you..."

_Her eye...it's..._

Nobuko shouted "I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! I WON'T LET YOU BECOME ONE OF US!! JUST GO HOME AND FORGET WHAT YOU SAW!!"

_It's like...she's completely changed..!_

Nobuko turned around and walked away. Syusuke stared after her and thought "_She's...so small...I don't want her to..._"

Syusuke ran after her and grabbed her, hugging her elbows and he shouted "Please! Just train me enough to protect my family! Just don't leave me yet!"

Nobuko ordered "Let me go!"  
"No! Not until you say that you won't leave me!" Syusuke begged, "Teach me!"

"LET ME GO!" Nobuko struggled and pushed herself out of his grip.

She spun around so she could face him and shot him a dark look.

_Kukukuku!! An Alchemist Warrior and a normal person! What an interesting meal!_

A giant spider flew down behind Nobuko and laughed. To the horror of the two teenagers, all the ways out were blocked by large webs.

They were trapped.

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Nobuko walks in and bows-**

**Nobuko: It's nice to meet you all! I actually have an introduction now!**

**-Chibi Syusuke walks in-**

**Syusuke: Nobuko...why do you have an eye-patch?**

**Nobuko: -silence- ... -eye starts to water-**

**Syusuke: !!**

**-Chibi Nobuko takes a Kazuki pose-**

**Nobuko: T-that's a s-s-s-secret!!**

**-curtains close-**

**Yahiko: You made her cry... -evil glitter-**

**Syusuke: SHUT UP!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter and Nobuko really doesn't want Syusuke to become involved in her world. And what's up with that eye-patch? Information about these things will come later! Oh yeah, Sai...if you've seen Daredevil or Elecktra, the character Elecktra uses Sai!**_


	4. Blood

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin!**_

_**Syusuke: Last time, Watsuki Nobuko saved my life and I found out about the world of Alchemy. But she won't let me become her apprentice! We also have bigger problems with a spider homunculus appearing and no ways out!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

Nobuko brought out the Kakugane and shouted "BUSO RENKIN! STARLIGHT DRAGON!"

The two Sai appeared and Nobuko charged towards the humonculus. She swiped in all directions as she shouted "I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD ANYMORE!!"

Syusuke quickly went to hide and watched from behind a tree as Nobuko jumped into the air and stabbed down. The humonculus spat a web at her stuck her to the ground. It laughed and said "_Too late, warrior! After I eat you, I'll eat that juicy boy over there!"_

Nobuko struggled to get free...she managed to get out of the way to dodge an attack just in time but she was still covered in the webs.

Syusuke watched and cursed; _I'm so weak! I can't do anything dammit! I don't want it to repeat again!_

He closed his eyes; _I need a Kakugane!_

"Whoa!"

Syusuke opened his eyes. They went dull as his pupils contracted; Nobuko had been tripped up and one of her Sai was stuck in the ground. The monster grinned and chuckled "_I've never eaten a girl before! I wonder if you'll be tasty!_"

_Nobuko..._

Syusuke started running.

_Nobuko..._

Nobuko's eyes widened in horror.

"NOBUKOOOO!"

Blood gushed out of Syusuke; the spider's pinchers had bitten into Syusuke's body, from above his heart and lower waist. They tightened and the boy suddenly screamed out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Nobuko stared and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The monster dropped Syusuke and said "_I'll save him for later._"

Nobuko sliced at the monster, forcing it to jump back. She then pulled herself closer to Syusuke and demanded "You idiot!! WHY?? Why'd you do that?!"

Syusuke's glasses were cracked and blood stained every inch of him.

"Because...I can't...let any...one else...die again..." Syusuke smiled weakly.

Nobuko began to cry; her eye overflowed with tears and they rolled down her face endlessly. Syusuke's sight began to blur.

"Nobu..ko..." his eyes closed.

"A...Amimiya-san? Amimiya-san!!" Nobuko suddenly jumped up and grabbed both Sai and began to charged towards the humonculus.

X X X X

_It's strange..._

_I've never actually wanted to give up my life before like this. If Mum were still alive...it would have been different but now..._

_Maybe...it's time for me to die to repent...for her..._

_Nobuko...I'm so glad that I met you...you...you were the only one who...made me go still and not be as abvuise..._

X X X X

Nobuko watched as the spider turned into dust before rushing back to Syusuke. Her face was wet from tears and she fell onto her knees with a thud.

"Why...why'd you have to do this?" she asked, "I've done so much wrong in this world that why did you save me?? I don't deserve this! I wish you never saw me!!"

She bent down and her head rested on his chest. She then hugged his arm and cried even harder. "Amimiya-san!!"

From her shirt, there came a ringing and she pulled out her mobile phone. She slid it up and gasped at the number, she almost dropped it onto Syusuke's dead body.

"_Hello, Nobuko. How are you?_"

"S-Senpai!!" Nobuko sniffed.

"_W-what happened?? Why are you crying??_"

Nobuko replied "H-he's dead! H-he risked his life to save me and now he's dead!! Senpai!! Waaah!!"

Her senpai said "_Okay, calm down and tell me what happen. Who's dead?_"  
"T-this boy...but n-now he's d-dead a-and i-it's a-all m-my f-fault!!"

"S-Senpai!! What do I do??"

"_...do you have an extra Kakugane on you?_"

"...yes...why?"

"_...Give it to him._"

"Huh?"

"_You heard! I did the same thing to this boy and he's fine! It'll heal him and he should come back to life._"

"...Senpai..."

"_Nobuko, trust me. Call me once you get the results."_

"Senpai...thank you so much! You really are the best!!"

Nobuko hung up and put the phone back in her hiding spot. She then rumaged around and brought out a spare Kakugane. She paused for a few seconds before she placed it onto his chest. She paused and waited for it to sink into his chest...

_Please...please work!_

X X X X

_...huh..._

_What's this..? It's...so warm...what's that..? Why is it so wet..? Is it raining..?_

_No. It can't be the rain...what is it?_

X X X X

Syusuke opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It's funny...he was supposed to be dead, right? Everything began to blur into focus and the first thing he saw was Nobuko's wet face. Her tears hit his face and her eye patch seemed to be getting wet too from absorbing the tears.

"Nobuko..?"

Nobuko gasped and said "It worked!! It really worked!!"

She leaned back so Syusuke could sit up and then hugged him tightly; "I'm so glad that you're alright!!"

Syusuke was a bit dazed so he asked "Aren't I dead?"

Nobuko let go and said "T-there's a Kakugane i-in place of your heart." She then smiled and said "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more!"

Syusuke repeated "A Kakugane...is my heart..?"

He looked down himself; his clothes were wet with blood but he didn't feel any cuts or bruises on him as he ran his hands up and down his body. He then looked at Nobuko and asked "Does this mean that you'll teach me??"

Nobuko looked shocked and replied "No I will not! This Kakugane is a second chance of life, not to be used as a weapon!"

Syusuke replied "Fighting is my second chance! I don't want this to repeat again! I'll look after you and my loved ones!"

"Think about it, I won't die again if you teach me!"

Nobuko sighed and replied "Okay, fine, I'll make you my Warrior Apprentice."

Syusuke smiled.

_YES!!_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-curtains opened-**

**-Chibi Nobuko and Syusuke are sitting on bean bags. Nobuko is drinking a fizzy drink while Syusuke is reading a book-**

**Syusuke: Ne, Nobuko...**

**Nobuko: ?**

**Syusuke: Um...thanks...for saving me...**

**Nobuko: -smile- I don't deserve all the credit; my senpai told me to do it.**

**Syusuke: Your senpai?**

**Nobuko: Yep; Tsumura Tokiko-senpai! She's the best!! I want to be just like her when I'm older! -fire in her eye-**

**Syusuke: ...(Such passion...)**

X X X X

_**catchan: Syusuke is pretty much a Kazuki rip-off and Nobuko adores Tokiko (when she was younger, Nobuko called Tokiko "Onee-chan"). What is Syusuke's Buso Renkin? You'll find out soon!**_


	5. Moving in

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin!**_

_**Syusuke: After being killed, Nobuko brings me back to life with a Kakugane and now I'm her Warrior Apprentice!**_

_**Nobuko: Let's see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

Syusuke wandered home REALLY LATE. He ran upstairs and into his bedroom before anyone noticed him covered in blood. Once there, he threw off his clothes and grabbed a robe off a hood on the back of the door. Before tying it up, he felt up his body again.

No wounds, just a lot of blood.

He made his clothes into a ball and threw them into a corner. After a few seconds, he wandered out and into the main hall and walked down stairs.

_I wonder where Nobuko went..._

Syusuke turned to go into the bathroom when his dad popped his head through the door of the living room and said "Oh, Syusuke! Your back! Come here for a second!"

Syusuke walked into the room and stood in the door frame. "What is it?"

Dad smiled and replied "I got a call from an old friend of your mother's; his daughter's transferring here and she has no where to stay so I said we would put her up."

Syusuke looked around the room and heard faint voices in the kitchen. Then in walked Yuka and she was laughing; "Ne, Nee-chan! You're so nice!"

_Ah, Yuka's getting along with this new girl..._

"Oh, I wouldn't really say that; I have a fierce temper when unleased."

_Wait...that voice is familiar..._

...and in walked Nobuko, dressed in a pea green three-quarter length jacket, a yellow topped dress that had a green skirt. The jacket and top was really tight and revealed that Nobuko had..._oh my God_...

Syusuke averted his eyes upwards to avoid the...assests that were bigger than Yukari's...and met her eyes...er...eye. He was red and didn't know what to say at all (how did she get here before him??). The girl bowed her head and said "You must be Syusuke-kun, I've heard about you from your family."

Dad said "This is Watsuki Nobuko-chan."

Yuka added "You'd never believe that she was the girl that we saw just yesterday!!"

"Yeah...you really wouldn't..." Syusuke knew the truth though.

Nobuko said "We just finished cleaning up the dishes. Yuka-chan saved you some left overs though."

"Don't see why I should leave you food though..." Yuka pouted, "You're so ungrateful!"

"You are too." Syusuke pouted back.

"Now, now!" Nobuko stood in between the siblings and said "No fighting please!" She looked over at Syusuke and asked "Oh, were you about to take a bath?"

Syusuke finally realised that he was still wearing a bath robe and took a step back. He then began to stammer hysterically before making out the words "I", "go" and "bath". He then ran off, leaving the girls confused.

X X X X

Why Syusuke was trying to drown himself in his own bath tub was...a little understandable; he had embarassed himself in front of a girl, for unknown reasons! There was no reason for him to keep living. Even though he had been dead earlier that day!

_I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!_

How annoying was that thought after ten seconds?

Syusuke popped his head up and asked himself why he was doing this? After all, he HAD been dead. And Nobuko had gone through so much trouble to bring him back; HE who wasn't worthy of LIFE...

"Haw haw, my little boy is becoming a man..."

Syusuke looked back and saw his father peering at him through the slightly opened door. Eyes wide, mouth hung open, Syusuke grabbed a bar of soap and shouted "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"

The soap hit Syusuke's dad right in the nose...and he lay there for about half an hour, faking being out cold.

X X X X

Syusuke had changed into his PJs and now sat in front of the TV watching the news with Nobuko, also in PJs, (Yuka had gone out to buy milk from the local corner shop while Kazuya was resting a "sore head"). Syusuke kept really quiet, being unsure of what to do next.

Nobuko looked around a few times before leaning into him and saying "Okay, I believe we can talk now."  
_Dude! Why's she doing this?? This is torture!!_

Nobuko leaned back and said "Starting from today, I'll be living with you. The Warrior Chief would have come but he has to see my senpai."

"Is the Warrior Chief your dad? Did he really know my mum?" asked Syusuke. He didn't really care which question was more important, he just had to know.

Nobuko replied "The Warrior Chief isn't my father; he's in charge of Alchemist Warriors here and he's looked after me since I was little. When I called him about you, he asked "Is his mother Amimiya Miyuki?" but I didn't know so I did some research."

Syusuke blinked a few times. Miyuki was his mother's name, but he didn't seem very surprised by this question because his mother had been a very friendly person.

"Apparently, Miyuki and he knew each other once so he would try and get me a place to live." Nobuko finished "Living with you is just a coincidence."

Syusuke asked "S-so, what did you want to talk about?"

Nobuko replied "Starting tomorrow, I'll pick you up after school and we'll begin your Warrior training, go it?"

"S-sure."

Nobuko smiled; "Buso Renkin are all unique; I wonder what your weapon will be..."

Syusuke gave her a soft look. _Nobuko is kinda cute...I guess...Oh God, I'm in love..._

"_This just in! A large amount of blood has been found in Jinouko's very own Hito Forest! A group of hikers reported seeing the blood and called it in immediately. Chief of Police, Akewara Katsura, has reported that there may be a connection to the disappearances, but at this late stage, nothing can be guaranteed."_

"...that's my blood, right?"

"Yes, I couldn't get it out of the ground since we were outside. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise!"

Nobuko replied "Yes there is! It means that they'll analys the blood and notice that a boy is missing and they'll look everywhere for this boy. In return, any family with a missing son will be panicking..."

"Syusuke-kun..."

"Okay, stop calling me that." Syusuke ordered "It's Syusuke. Got it?"

"Syu...suke..." Nobuko said, "Okay, Syusuke!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Syusuke and Nobuko sit in the same scene, watching TV-**

**Nobuko: Your family are really nice!**

**Syusuke: Did they do anything weird to you?**

**Nobuko: -thinking- Eto...when I turned up, Yuka-chan screamed "OH NO! IT'S A HAREM BEGINNING!!" and your father ran out of where he was and hit the wall. I then explained who I was and your father looked up and down me and said "You look nothing like that man!". Then Yuka whispered something to your dad and he said "YOU'RE RIGHT!! SHE'S GOT BIG ONES!!".**

**Syusuke: (Dad, Yuka, you tactless gits...)**

**Nobuko: Um...what are "big ones"?**

**Syusuke: -horrified look on his face-**

**-curtains close-**

**Syusuke: I hate my family...**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter!**_

_**Syusuke: My family so tactless!**_

_**Nobuko: They seem like so much fun!**_

_**catchan: Next chapter, I hope to show Syusuke's Buso Renkin! What will it be??**_


	6. First Day of School and Training

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin!**_

_**Syusuke: After returning home, I find out that Nobuko's going to live with me! And...-voices gets quiet- I realise that I like her...like-like...**_

_**Nobuko: -pops out of nowhere- Let's see what happens next!! Oro? Syusuke? What's wrong?**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

Mr Usui looked even more nervous this time that last time. He wiped his head and said "Um...as you can see, we, uh, have another transfer student. People began to mutter amongst themselves:

_What's with the eye-patch?_

_Why isn't she wearing our school uniform?_

_Whoa! She has HUGE boobies!!_

Syusuke answered these in his head:

_I dunno, she won't say anything._

_She prefers her old uniform, it reminds her of her senpai._

_Stop staring at her chest, you disgusting perverts or I'll slam your faces into your desks._

"So...um...Watsuki Nobuko-kun. Please tell us a bit about yourself..."

Nobuko smiled and said "Sure! My name's Watsuki Nobuko. I moved here because of family business but I don't live with my parents, I'm staying with a friend and his family. I transfer a lot, but I normally live in dorms so I'm not used to this! My birthday is February 14th, making me a "Love Child", hee hee! I like swimming, running and bath houses, but I really hate sushi and sports with balls. It's nice to meet you!"

Nouko bowed.

_Another big introduction..._

_I can see why she hates sports with balls..._

_SHE'S OLDER THAN AMIMIYA!!_

"Watsuki-kun...there's a spare seat behind...ah, Amimiya-kun!" Mr Usui said, "Please put your hand up."

Syusuke did. He was expecting Nobuko to just walk past him and not acknowledge that they knew each other but no, instead, the moment she saw him, Nobuko dropped her school bag and ran to hug him.

Syusuke stood up, a natural instinct of his, and stared in shock.

"Syusuke!"

Syusuke managed to keep his balance and everyone in his class was shocked. Chinami's glasses slipped down her nose, Yukari's jaw hung open and Yahiko was the one who asked what everyone was thinking "You two know each other??"

Nobuko nodded: "I'm living with Syusuke and his really nice family!"

_OH GOD!! KILL ME NOW!!_

Syusuke went red as the whole class went "EHHHHHHHHH??"

Chinami stood up and asked "W-what do you mean "living"??"

Yukari popped up close with her camera and asked "Yeah! What is your relationship with Syusuke??"

Everyone stared in fascination and nosiness (except for Yahiko, who was feeling sorry for the reddening Syusuke). Nobuko placed a finger onto her lips and said "It's a secret!" She then winked (if this were an anime, then a heart would come out of the wink).

Everyone in the class stared.

The boys (except for Yahiko) gathered together and said "Nice one, Amimiya she's hot!"

The girls (except for Chinami) gathered together and said "We support your love, Nobuko-chan!"

_NO! YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG!!_

Yukari then asked "Does this mean that you've... **DONE IT**??"

Everyone gasped (Mr Usui felt forgotten).

"AMIMIYA'S A PERVERT!!"

"AM NOT!!" Syusuke managed to shout "WE'VE DONE NOTHING!! MY MUM AND HER DAD WERE OLD FRIENDS AND-" _I've just dug even more into my grave!_

Someone shouted "Oh wow, this is just like what you see on TV!!"

"NO IT'S NOT!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!"

Yahiko noticed that Syusuke looked like he was about to faint so he stood up and said "Everyone! I have an announcement!"

Everyone turned to look at him. Yahiko looked rather hot and bothered. He then took a deep breath and shouted "I AM IN LOVE WITH A GIRL IN THIS CLASS!!"

Everything froze.

"NO WAY?!"

"YAHIKO?! IN LOVE?!"

"ISN'T THIS THE GUY WHO TURNED DOWN THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL'S OFFER FOR A DATE??"

"NOT JUST HER!! EVERY GIRL WHO'S EVER ASKED HIM OUT!!"

Chinami asked "Who is it??" Even the class rep couldn't resist this gossip.

Yahiko was going redder (everyone but Yukari and Syusuke, thought it was because of everyone staring at him) and he opened his mouth to say Chinami's name when-

"Ah! The bell! Everyone sit down and get ready for class!"

Saved by the bell.

X X X X

"I can't believe you, you dork!"

Syusuke, Yahiko and Nobuko were on the roof. Yahiko was drinking a strange vegetable drink, which Nobuko was also drinking, and Syusuke was having a go at his friend; "Why did you say that?? You know Yukari will print the story in the gossip columm! And what if Chinami found out??"

Nobuko asked "Chinami-chan seems to be a nice person."

Yahiko replied "I don't care if Chinami found out right now, I was worried for your health! You looked like you needed to be saved!!"

Syusuke asked "Nobuko, why did you tell everyone that we were living together??"

Nobuko asked "Was that a bad thing?"

"YES!!"

Nobuko explained "My...big sister and I always transferred schools together so I'd visit her during the morning and breaks and I'd do the same thing. Is it wrong of me to do that?"

"Big sister", Nobuko and Syusuke had agreed, would be code-name for "Nobuko's Senpai-who-she-adores".

Yahiko asked "You have a sister?"

"Yep! She's two years older than me and really cool!"

"Why isn't she here?"

Nobuko replied, almost like clock work "Our parents are divorced, so she's living with my dad."

_That was a fib, Watsuki Nobuko._

Yahiko said "Must have been hard, your parents divorcing."

"Yeah...it was..." Nobuko seemed lost in memories. Sad memories. Syusuke then shouted "ARGH! THIS IS ANNOYING!! I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE THAT LONG AND I'VE TOTALLY LOST MY REP!!"

Yahiko joked "Well, Nobuko's the "Mysterious transfer student", maybe you can be "Mysterious transfer student's boyfriend"?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!!"

X X X X

In Hito Forest, a spot much further than the one from the day before, Nobuko stood on top of a tree stump while Syusuke stood not that far away. Around the gray-haired boy's head was a white head band which had the kanji for "Victory" written on it and Syusuke's glasses had slipped down his nose. He then asked "Nobuko...what are we doing?"

Nobuko tied a similar white head band with the kanji for "teacher" written on it around her head and explained "Simple, we're going to see what form your Buso Renkin takes. Then we're heading home; it's still not safe."

Syusuke then asked "So you're not teaching me any skills?"

"Not today." The girl smiled.

_Damn her and her cuteness..._

Nobuko hopped off the stump and said "First off, I'm going to teach you how to summon your Buso Renkin. To summon it, you must have the Will to Fight flow through your body as you chant out "Buso Renkin". Once you get the hang of it, you can try and summon it without shouting it." Nobuko tilted her head to the side, "But just for today, just say it out loud."

Syusuke nodded, placing a hand on his chest.

"Why are you doing that?"

"This thing keeps me alive, alright!"

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shouted "BUSO RENKIN!!"

Nothing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...BUSO RENKIN!!"

And again, nothing.

Nobuko turned around, folded her arms and placed her chin on one hand. She then said "Maybe we need to work on your Will to Fight..."

"Ch'!!"

Syusuke was pissed off now; _Come on Kakugane!! Let me fight and let me impress Nobuko!!_

He went red before thinking _NO!! DON'T ACTIVATE TO IMPRESS THE GIRL!! DON'T!!_

He then shouted "BUSO RENKIN!!"

A yellow light came out of his chest and something began to form in his hand. Nobuko looked away until the light disappeared. She then looked back and gasped; in Syusuke's hands was a pair of tonfa, with golden and red engraved handles and red shaft. Syusuke stared straight ahead, looking really cool, but then looked down at his hands and said "Whoa! These look kinda cool!!"

Nobuko stared before smiling; "Well, at least that's down. To return it to normal, just...stop feeling like a Warrior."

Syusuke nodded and made the tonfa disappear. Nobuko walked over and said "Now, this is the most important thing that I'm about to tell you." Her face looked serious "This Kakugane is your heart; lose that and you will die."

The boy's body shivered; there was no way he wanted to die again, not like that.

"Hey, you hear that?"

"Yeah, shouting!"

"Oh no, the cops!!"

Nobuko grabbed Syusuke's arm and dragged him out of there really fast.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Syusuke stands in a fighting position with his tonfa. Chibi Nobuko stands close by-**

**Nobuko: Wow! Those look so cool!!**

**Syusuke: I know!! -glitter-**

**Nobuko: It's hard to believe that these are based off of Watsuki-sensei's original concept!!**

**Syusuke: Oof!!**

**-Chibi Syusuke kneels in the corner-**

**Syusuke: I'm just a Kazuki rip-off...**

**Nobuko: Uh...Syusuke..?**

**-Curtains close-**

**Chinami: Syusuke's so sensitive...**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Also, Watsuki-sensei really did plan to use tonfa as Kazuki's weapon but he saw "A Knight's Tale" and thought that a lance would be perfect instead. I wanted to use tonfa cause I think they're really cool.**_

_**Nobuko: Syusuke looks so manly!!**_

_**Syusuke: -bright red-**_

_**catchan: I tend to read a lot of harem manga (Actually...not a lot...I got all the .Hack/Legend of Twilight and a few volumes of Negima)so I borrowed that scene from them. Watch out for the next chapter!!**_


	7. Chinami has a DATE?

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin! Last time, Nobuko enters Syusuke's school and causes a...bit of a ruckas...**_

_**Syusuke: A BIT??**_

_**catchan: ...and he also activates his Buso Renkin; a pair of tonfa.**_

_**Nobuko: Let's see what happens next!! Hm..? Oh, catchan warns that this chapter contains...uh...how to put it? Girliness! That's it!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

"Hey...Syusuke..."

"Hmm?"

Syusuke and Yahiko were hanging out by the school gate before school began, watching at the other students came in when Yahiko asked "How do I...ya know..." He lowered his voice, "...tell Chinami that I love her?"

Syusuke looked over in complete horror and replied "What makes you think that I KNOW?"

"You've got Nobuko."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Yahiko turned around and began to mutter to himself, which Syusuke could hear; "Maybe I should wait until White Day...but that's next year...dammit!!"

Syusuke asked "Why are you so desperate to confess?"

Yahiko turned back and replied "BECAUSE!! I'm a teenager and you know what that means!!"

"...even though I don't want to know, I kinda do..." _But...that doesn't seem like the real reason..._

"Oi! Stop loitering around and get to class!!"

The boys jumped and looked behind Syusuke to see Chinami standing next to the gate. There was a dramatic change to her appearance; her long black plaits had been cut to a bob which was much longer at the front than at the back with a butterfly clip on the side of her head. Her normally pale pink lips were now a brighter shade of pink but her eyes blasted their normal anger at them. Yahiko went red as he asked "W-what have-have you d-done t-to yourself??"

Chinami replied "I gave myself a make-over."

"In ONE EVENING??"

Chinami said "It is possible!"

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Syusuke said.

Chinami shot a dark look at Syusuke before saying "Well, if you must know, I've got a date later."

Syusuke looked over at Yahiko, who went pale and stiff.

_Okay, that CAN'T be good..._

"W-W-WITH WHO??" Yahiko demanded.

Chinami replied "Yoshina Yuya-kun; he asked me out yesterday."

Yahiko looked like a wounded animal. Chinami looked at her watch and ordered that the two boys head to class. Syusuke had to drag Yahiko most of the way. The moment they were out of sight, Yahiko stopped and said "That bastard..."

"Huh?"

Syusuke stopped and looked at his friend who was crying, much to his surprise. Yahiko said "That BASTARD!!"

A very confused Syusuke was left in the dust while Yahiko ran off. He wasn't seen in class after that.

X X X X

At break time, Syusuke and Nobuko went to talk to Yukari in the school newspaper about Yahiko's odd behaviour.

"Yoshina Yuya; second year, captain of the baseball team and neighbour to Nomura Chinami. They're childhood friends." Yukari was great for information "Apparently, Yuya's fancied her like mad for the past three years and decided to ask her out now."

Nobuko said "So...that's why Yahiko's been under pressure to confess; he didn't want Chinami to go out with Yuya."

Yukari closed the little book in her hand and said "But he's, like, the hottest guy in school! Even Yahiko can't fight that!!"

Syusuke said "Yeah, it's not like we're supposed to be SUPPORTING our childhood friend."

"Sorry..."

Yukari said "My sources say Yahiko went straight home with the ol' "belly ache" excuse."

Syusuke's drink was crushed by his hand. After two seconds, he asked "Can I get anyone a drink?"

"No thanks." Yukari smiled, waving a bottle of milk in the air.

"Um...yes please!" Nobuko said "Anything fruity!"

Syusuke nodded and walked out of the room.

X X X X

_So...one of them survived...how annoying..._

_Now, tonight I bring you a meal; feast well, cause that the last of what your getting from me for a while!_

_I'll send them a challenge; something they'll understand..._

X X X X

A bottle popped out of the machine and Syusuke scooped down and picked it up

_Idiot Yahiko. You've got soft._

Syusuke stared at the bottle.

_When we were kids, you wouldn't let a girl get in your way like this. Even when we tried to get Yukari's attention, you wouldn't let her get in the way of our friendship. I wish that you wouldn't let this Yuya guy get on your mind._

Syusuke snapped out of his thoughts.

_Whoa...I have to stop watching Yuka's anime shows..._

"Kyaah! Yoshina-senpai!!"

Syusuke was slammed face first into the vending machine by a large number of girls and an older boy with spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The boy stopped and said "Oh, I'm sorry, you alright??"

Syusuke was pulled back and turned around while the girls said "Sorry!!" in chorus.

_I hate these people!_

Syusuke blinked a few times before seeing a beautiful face, similar to that of a girl. Syusuke replied "...yeah."

The boy said "Oh thank goodness." He smiled, "My name's Yoshina Yuya, captain of the baseball team. I'm your senpai. Say, wanna try out for baseball?"

Syusuke's eyes half-closed as he said "Charm does not work on me."

He walked away. Yuya grabbed his shoulder and asked "Why not? It's a fun game! Don't you enjoy it??"

The girls whispered slurs amongst themselves while Syusuke said "I suck at sports." He then whispered "I also don't like people who hurt my friends."

Yuya asked "Hm?"

Syusuke didn't reply and walked off. _Man, he pisses me off._

X X X X

The school bell rung and Chinami was the first one out. Syusuke and Nobuko were standing by the gate, watching as Chinami and Yuya walked off towards town. Nobuko said "He is kinda pretty..."

_I REALLY hate this guy now._

Syusuke walked off; "Come on, let's go train."

Nobuko hurried off after him. A giant man dressed in a trench coat walked past them and whispered "Tonights meal looks kinda weird but alright."

The two stopped and looked back as he followed after Chinami and Yuya. Syusuke whispered "Did...you just hear that?"

Nobuko whispered back "Yeah. Let's call this "field work", shall we?"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Syusuke and Nobuko are reading the script of this chapter-**

**Nobuko: I wonder why this scene looks like something out of a Shoujo manga?**

**Syusuke: Cause the writer is a stupid girl who doesn't get out of the house a lot and really wants to make people pity Yahiko.**

**-Else where-**

**-Chibi Yahiko is sitting on his bed at home-**

**Yahiko: A-A-ACHOO!! -sniffs and wipes hand on arm- Why do I get the sudden urge to hung, draw and quarter Syusuke?**

**-curtains close-**

**Tokiko: Hey, when will we actually appear?**

X X X X

_**catchan: Sorry for the crappiness! I actually prefer Shounen to Shoujo but I wanted to sort of say that Yahiko really does like Chinami and introduce the mysterious Yoshina Yuya, who Syusuke REALLY doesn't like.**_

_**Syusuke: I just want him dead already; kill him off!**_

_**Nobuko: Syusuke!**_

_**Syusuke: What? I'm just saying!!**_

_**catchan: Next chapter updates soon!**_


	8. Yuya's fun

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin!! Last time, Yahiko, Syusuke's childhood friend, got hurt bad after finding out that the love of his life has a make-over to go out with the hottest guy in school!**_

_**Yahiko: I wish you wouldn't say that... TT-TT**_

_**catchan: With a really weird guy following Chinami and Yuya and making a weird threat (?) to Nobuko and Syusuke, our heroes follow them to see what will happen next!**_

_**Yahiko: ...man, you really are holding out loads of years of girliness...**_

_**catchan: SHUT UP!! Warning, this chapter contains girliness!**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

"Nobuko, I am NOT buying that."

Nobuko was staring at stuffed animal snails while Syusuke was pretending to be looking at toy cars and actually looking over at Yuya and Chinami, who were looking at stuff animals down the aisle. Nobuko replied "I'm not asking you to buy it."

Syusuke whispered "We can't be seen by them, or else God knows what will happen-"

"Ah! Amimiya-kun! Nobuko-chan!"

Chills went down Syusuke's spin as his class rep and her date approached the two Alchemist Warriors. Yuya said "Oh, it's the boy from earlier."

Chinami said "These two are Amimiya Syusuke and Watsuki Nobuko; they're in my class." She pouted "They have an indecent relationship."

"NO WE DON'T!!"

"So, what are you two doing here?" asked Chinami.

"Uh...uh...well..."

"We're on a date." Nobuko said innocently.

_EHHHH??_

Syusuke's glasses slipped down his nose.

Chinami asked "What?" _Class Rep Mode_

Yuya, sensing the tension, said "You know what! How about that we do a double-date? We're just heading off to this new cafe, wanna come?"

Nobuko replied instantly "Of course!!"

Whether or not this was to keep an eye on the class rep and her date or just to go and eat was not known.

X X X X

The cafe was really cute and waiters and waitresses dressed in cute outfits walked around giving orders. The four were sat by a window, Nobuko clinging to Syusuke's arm and Chinami smiling at Yuya as if she wasn't disgusted by this "indecent relationship". Yuya said "I met Syusuke-kun earlier today. He wouldn't join the baseball club!"

Chinami added "You really should join! Even as a manager, it should be fine! Natsu-kun's on the team as well!"

Syusuke replied "I know; I just don't like sport."

Nobuko butted in "But you have a terrific kick! You should join the football club!"

"No way in hell."

Syusuke had an evil smile on his face.

"Welcome to Daigo's, may I take your-Syusuke? Nobuko? N-N-NOMURA??"

The four turned to see Yahiko dressed in a waiter's uniform with a note book and pencil in hand. The boy went red with embarassment and he demanded "What are you doing here??"

Nobuko said "Oh, you work here Yahiko-kun?"

Yahiko hissed "GET OUTTA HERE!!"

Yuya said "I'm amazed to know that you can wear that; I wonder what the other guys will say..?"

Syusuke picked up the threat fast and asked "Why do you work here?"

Yahiko replied "My aunt owns the place and I work here sometimes; I get paid!"

Chinami smiled as she said "I've only seen Natsu-kun look so neat on the Opening Ceremony!"

"...t-thanks..."

Yahiko looked somewhat tender now. That's when Yuya took a picture of Yahiko on his phone. Syusuke and Yahiko asked at the same time "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

Yuya replied with a cold smile on his face "I enjoy to watch my kohai in pain."

Anger ran through Syusuke's body; he really wanted to punch him when Nobuko slammed her fist on the table. Everyone looked at her as she lifted her fist up and said "Oh, darn, the bug got away!"

Yahiko, getting back to his job, asked "What will it be?"

"Tea please!" Nobuko had said she wasn't hungry earlier.

"A slice of this chocolate cake and a cup of cola." Amazingly, this was Syusuke.

Yuya's order was perhaps more...unapproiate; "Another picture with a sexy girly pose."

"Eh?"

Yahiko asked "Why? You've already got one!!"

Yuya put his arm around Chinami and said "But I do enjoy this."

"Ch'!"

"Stop it, Yuya-kun!" Chinami stood up from her seat and walked in front of Yahiko. She then said "As this boy's class representative, I order you to stop!"

"Nomura..."

Yuya smirked as he replied "I just want to finish him off; after all, I control his membership to the baseball team and I got the girl of his dreams..."

Yahiko took a step back; "No..."

Syusuke's eyes dilated at this sight; it was strange. Up until this point, Yahiko was looking so strong but now...it was like years of torture were being unleashed because of Yuya. Even when they were kids, Yuya had been so strong and didn't take crap from anyone. This sight...really scared him.

"Girl of his dreams?" Chinami repeated as she looked back at Yahiko, who was now holding his head in his hands. Chinami went red and quickly walked out of the cafe. Yahiko stared at the floor, still holding his head.

"Chinami-chan!!" Nobuko ran out after her.

Syusuke made a fist and stood up, giving daggers to his senpai. He then shouted "WHAT KIND OF SADISTIC PERSON ARE YOU?? SENPAI HELP OUT THEIR CLASS MATES!! YOU-YOU-YOU-"

_Why did you survive?_

Syusuke stopped. Yuya's eyes seemed to be speaking. What did he mean..?

"SYUSUKE!!"

Nobuko tapped Syusuke's arm and said "Come on, let's go home before this gets worse."

Syusuke didn't move; in the end, Nobuko had to drag him out by his arm. Once they were far enough, Syusuke asked "Why did you take me out of there?"

"As much as I like Yahiko, we've got a problem." Nobuko explained, "Chinami-chan's been taken by that guy we saw earlier."

Syusuke stared.

"He said that if we don't turn up at this abandoned ware-house within three hours, he'll eat her." Nobuko said, looking serious, "Then he'll come looking for us. We have to save her and defeat that bastard."

Syusuke looked down at the floor; what was...Yuya's connection to all of this?

"Nobuko, let's go!!"

"Right behind you!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Yahiko stands in the middle-**

**Yahiko: After so many chapters, I finally get an introduction!! -clears throat- I'm Natsu Yahiko, childhood friend of Syusuke and member of the baseball team. I was born on November 3rd and I like cherry blossoms, base ball and udon. I hate miso and onions. As you can see, I'm in love with Chinami. Yukari doesn't understand HOW I could be in love with someone with glasses. Well, I'll TELL you why I love Chinami.**

**-Banner appears above his head saying "Ten seconds left"-**

**Yahiko: W-WHAT?? OKAY!! LET'S HURRY THIS UP!! I LOVE CHINAMI BECAUSE-**

**-Curtains close-**

**Yukari: But I really don't understand!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: OH NO!! CHINAMI!!**_

_**Yahiko: What??**_

_**catchan: I mean... OH LOOK!! A TACO!!**_

_**Yahiko: ...you are so weird... -walks off-**_

_**catchan: Yahiko must not KNOW!!**_


	9. Rescuing Chinami

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin! Last time, Chinami got kidnapped by this freaky guy! Suspecting that he's a Homunculus, our heroes head off to resuce her! However, Syusuke can't get what Yuya said to him out of his head.**_

_**Yuya: Let's see what happens next -heart-**_

_**catchan: -stares- Help...**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

An empty ware-house sat on top of a hill, not far from town. Inside was clean, meaning that it had only been abandoned recently. Syusuke and Nobuko walked in and they stared straight on to see the man from earlier. Next to him was Chinami, left to lie on the ground next to this creep.

"You showed up." the man smiled.

"Give over Nomura!" Syusuke demanded, bracing himself. The man said "No way! If I'm not eating for a while...then I'll EAT as many kids as I can!!"

The man changed into a giant gray wolf and pounced onto the warriors.

_BUSO RENKIN!!_

Nobuko jumped over the Humomculus with her Sai and Syusuke managed to block the monster with his tonfa. Nobuko pulled Chinami's arm over her shoulder and pulled her up; "SYUSUKE!!"

"I'll hold him off! Get her outta here!!" Syusuke got pushed back a bit and began to push forward. Chinami was dragged to the fire exit and Nobuko jumped back into the battle. She tried to stab the humonculus but he jumped to the side (Syusuke narrowly missed).

The humonculus howled and rose onto two legs.

"Uh...can all humonculus do that?" Syusuke asked.

"...I don't know..."

"Ah, who cares?" Syusuke shrugged and charged towards the humonculus. He smashed his right arm into the monster's chest, making it lose some wind before smashing his left arm in. The attacks came in rapid succession as he scanned to find the humonculus mark that he had seen Nobuko stab so many times. _Thank God for Sentai and video games that I'm still alive!!_

Nobuko ran behind Syusuke and shouted "SWITCH!!"

Syusuke fell back and Nobuko jumped onto his shoulder and over the humonculus' head. The girl thrusted her Sai for the finishing blow-

The humonculus dodged and used its paw to hit Nobuko, sending her flying into the wall just past Syusuke.

_NO WAY!! Nobuko got sent flying??_

Syusuke looked back in confusion.

_This guy's gotta be strong!_

His glasses slipped down his nose.

_...why do I have to suck at sports?_

A roar came from behind Syusuke and the boy barely dodged the attack. He then swung his leg around and kicked the thing in the stomach, sending it back a few feet. Syusuke then ran towards it and began to do more melee attacks to it. Suddenly, he picked up speed and the wooden part of the tonfa transformed into swords.

Nobuko, who was sitting up, gasped; _His Buso Renkin turned into short swords??_

The wolf cried out "_NO WAY!!_"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Syusuke spun around in a full circle and...the wolf dissolved...

X X X X

_Sitting in a posh room, watching the battle from a TV screen, a figure watched the fight. They licked their lips and eyes scanned the figure of the young boy._

"_I'm amazed...he's stronger than I expected...he'll be a tough nut to crack..."_

_The figured laughed._

"_I would love to dissect his brain one day..."_

X X X X

Chinami was placed on a park bench while Syusuke messed around with his mobile phone. He looked over at Nobuko, who was rumaging around her bag to find her phone, and asked "Why do we have to call Yahiko?"

"Because!" Nobuko explained "I'm pretty sure that the first person she will want to see will be Yahiko-kun."

"What makes you say that?"

"...it's just a girly hunch..."

"..."

Syusuke waited for Yahiko to pick up.

"...not now Syusuke..."

"Look, get down to the park or else I'll kill you." Syusuke threatened.

"Eh? Why?" Yahiko sounded bored.

Syusuke replied "Cause I think Nomura will want to see you."

Five seconds later, the phone was hung up and Nobuko proceeded to drag Syusuke away...

X X X X

Yukari knocked violently on the Amimiya household's front door and shouting "SHU-CHAN!! NO-CHAN!! NEWS! NEWS!!"

Syusuke slammed the front door into the wall and, with an absolutely evil look on his face, gritted through his teeth "**IT'S EIGHT-THIRTY IN THE EVENING. WHAT DO YOU WANT??**"

Nobuko looked over Syusuke's shoulder and asked "What is it Yukari-chan?"

Yukari replied "It's Ya-chan! He's got a girlfriend!! He called me up and told me that he's going out with Chinami!!"

"Seriously?? That's so great!!" Nobuko clapped.

"I know!! Turns out that after Yoshina-senpai told that Yahiko fancied her, Chinami kinda got overwhelmed with happiness since she's had a crush on him for a while now!!" Yukari clapped "I can hear wedding bells!!"

Syusuke said "That's great."

SLAM!

Yukari was left out in the cold.  
"MOU!! SHU-CHAN!! THAT'S RUDE AND MEAN AND EVERYTHIN'!!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Nobuko is reading some book while Syusuke is playing a DS game, both are sitting on bean bags-**

**Nobuko: Hey, Syusuke! Guess what!**

**Syusuke: ..what?**

**Nobuko: I've decided what our voices are like!!**

**Syusuke: Huh?**

**Nobuko: If we were anime characters, who our Seiryus would be!!**

**Syusuke: Okay, who?**

**Nobuko: Okay...Syusuke would be voiced by...Takahiro Sakurai!! He's the best!!**

**Syusuke: Sure...**

**Nobuko: I'd be voiced by...Mamiko Noto! Her voice varies from cute to tough!!**

**Syusuke: Right...**

**-Head shot pictures of Yahiko, Yukari, Chinami, Yuka, Syusuke's dad and Yuya pop up above their heads-**

**Nobuko: Yahiko would be voiced by Akira Ishida**

**Yahiko: What?? Ah crap...**

**Nobuko: Yukari would be voiced by Ai Shimizu! Her childish voice fits!!**

**Yukari: Wai!! I love her!!**

**Nobuko: Chinami would be voiced by Fumiko Orikasa!! Her role as Rukia in Bleach was great!!**

**Chinami: Huh? I thought I'd have a cuter voice...**

**Nobuko: Yuka would be voiced by Yuki Matsuoka!! Sugar!!**

**Yuka: Cooooooool!!**

**Nobuko: Toshiyuki Morikawa would voice Syusuke's dad!! I love him as Ichigo's dad in Bleach!! **(Author's Note: I based Syusuke's dad off of Ichigo's dad, which is pretty obvious)

**Kazuya: SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**-Syusuke smashes his father's picture-**

**Nobuko: Ah...huh...um...Yoshina-senpai would be voiced by...Kenichi Suzumura!! So hot!!**

**Yuya: Ah, why thank you Nobuko-chan. -smile-**

**Syusuke: Ch'... -stands up-**

**Nobuko: Syusuke? What is it?**

**Syusuke: BUSO RENKIN!! -Tonfa appear- DIE!! -starts smashing Yuya's picture into the ground-**

**-Everyone else looks horrified-**

**-curtains close-**

**Nobuko: WAH!! Please stop Syusuke!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! I get bored and come up with voices for my characters. If I feel like it, I'll try English voices for my characters (doubt it though)!**_


	10. Something unexpected

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I don't own Buso Renkin!**_

_**Nobuko: Last time we saved Chinami-chan from total danger!**_

_**catchan: But unknown to our heroes, they were watched...let's see what happens next!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 10

"Augh, this is sickening." Syusuke couldn't look at his childhood friend in the eyes at this particular moment; all Yahiko had been talking about was Chinami and how much he loved her. Nobuko sat in her seat and watched Syusuke's eyebrow twitch. She couldn't help but giggle hysterically.

"Yahiko. I don't CARE. SHUT UP." Syusuke ordered.

"Why should I listen someone who's younger than me?" Yahiko questioned, placing a hand on his chin, "Respect your elders!"

_You're only four months older, you ass._

The door suddenly opened and everyone took their seats as...wait...that wasn't Mr Usui! It was a chubby man wearing the most ridiculous wig you'd ever see! He stood at the front of the class and said "I'm afraid Mr Usui will be absent for a while; his wife gave birth to twins last night and he'll be staying with her for a while to help look after them-"

Murmers errupted in the class.

_Mr Usui is married?_

_Isn't he married to a really hot woman?_

_His wife is too sexy for him!_

Like when Nobuko joined, Syusuke replied to each murmer in his head.

_He has a wedding ring you morons._

_Does it matter?_

_YOU ARE SUCH A S-_

"-SO YOU HAVE A TEMPORARY TEACHER."

The class started murmering again.

_A sub! A sub! Here that??_

_Yeah!! Maybe she'll be hot!!_

_No! It's got to be a man! A really sexy man!_

_Aren't really sexy men usually taken or gay?_

_Stop ruining it Mii-chan!!_

Of course, the one saying it had to be a sexy man and telling "Mii-chan" off for spoiling it otherwise just HAD to be Yukari, didn't it? Syusuke sighed as the teacher said "Here is your teacher for the next year- Ms Yamato!"

There was a class-wide gasp (even from the most realistic boy there) as this woman walked in; black hair that was so long that it reached her hips, dark brown eyes the same colour as bark and a body of a goddess, her shape clearly revealed by the tight purple suit she was wearing. Her skin was the same shade as milk and her lips were as red as tomatoes. Everyone in that class room blushed as very quiet murmers errupted.

_Told you it'd be a hot woman!_

_She's wonderful!_

_Wow! I wonder if this is her first teaching job? Cause, you know, she looks so young!_

"Well then," the male teacher started to leave "I'll see you in the staff room later. Good luck."

"Thank you Sensei." Ms Yamato bowed. Her voice was so deep and feminine.

Ms Yamato wrote her name on the board and turned back to the class and said "It's nice to meet you; I'm Yamato Nadeshiko." She bowed, "Please be nice to me."

_Yamato...Nadeshiko? What a crappy name..._

While Syusuke decided he didn't like his teacher, his male classmates were talking in high regard for this female teacher, saying that her name suited her.

_God, why are teenage boys always like this? They think less of the heart and more of their-_

"Excuse me, young man."

Syusuke jumped and looked up to see Ms Yamato standing over him. She had this scary smile on her face as she asked "What's your name?"

Syusuke replied "Amimiya Syusuke. What's your real name?"

There was a collective gasp. Ms Yamato's mouth twitched as she said "What a charming little boy you are."

She placed a hand on his head and gave him a power noogie that left Syusuke bleeding and half-concious on his desk.

"UWAH!! SYUSUKE?!" Nobuko shrieked, "PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!!"

"Nobuko, his head's too thick to be killed by that." Yahiko tried to reassure but his mind kept thinking "_...I hope..._"

Yukari said "I can see the headlines now! "NEW TEACHER BRAINS STUDENT"!"

She then started taking pictures of the...uh..."crime scene" while Ms Yamato said "If anyone seems to be not be paying attention in my classes or talks, the same thing will happen to you!"

_This is...insane..!_

Syusuke past out shortly after this.

X X X X

Yukari was bandaging her childhood friend's head with some bandages "borrowed" from the infirmary (the nurse was never in so why not!). Once she had finished, she patted Syusuke's head and said "Done!"

"Ow...Yukari...that hurts..."

"Oopies! Sorry!"

Yahiko and Nobuko sat next to them. Yahiko said "That new teacher seems a bit...off."

"Yeah, totally!" Yukari agreed, "I want Mr Usui back! He had a slightly perverted look about him that was rather charming!"

There was silence.

Nobuko said "She seemed nice to me."

"She just BRAINED your boyfriend and you think she's NICE??"

"YAHIKO! WE'RE NOT DATING!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say..."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Ah, Amimiya-kun!"

_I know that slimy voice anywhere..._

Syusuke looked up to see Yuya, his second year-pin gleaming in the sun. Yahiko shot daggers at his senpai and Nobuko grew quiet. Yuya asked "My, what happened to you? Did you hit your head on the railing?"

"Teacher noogied him." Yukari seemed totally under his spell. So, Yukari was a Yuya-fangirl. The other three were horrified. Yuya said "What a dangerous skill...um...Amimiya-kun, if I may have a private word?"

Syusuke looked at Yahiko and Nobuko. He stood up and followed him; "Only _A_ word."

X X X X

Syusuke and Yuya stood in a deserted part of the school; no teachers, no students, only the occasional fly entered the scene.

"What do you want, Senpai?" Syusuke asked, trying to sound respectful but it was obvious he was still being prickly.

"Oh Amimiya-kun, don't be mean." Yuya smiled. He took a few steps back from his kohai and started to fiddle with his hands.

_Why's he so nervous?_

Yuya then said "I come with a propersition."

"Whatever it is; I decline."

"Amimiya-kun! You haven't heard it!"

Yuya seemed to be slightly desperate at this point. Syusuke explained "I don't want to agree to anything you say."

Yuya laughed before saying "All I wanted you to do was become the baseball club's manager-"

"I said no." A vein in Syusuke's head popped. The younger boy then asked in his attempt-to-be-respectful tone "May I go yet, Senpai?"

"Not yet." Yuya started to blush and he fiddled more with his hands, "I...uh...wanted...to, uh, say..."

_What is wrong with this guy?? He's so annoying! And evil!_

"I wanted to, uh, say..." Yuya stopped to swallow. He stopped messing with his hands and stood with his arms at his side. He then bowed and said the most shocking thing that anyone had ever said to Syusuke ever:

"I LOVE YOU, AMIMIYA-KUN!!"

Syusuke's body froze.

_S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??_

His eyes widened he watched as his senpai began to act like a teenage school girl and said "When I first saw you, I thought you were different to all those girls who follow me around! I realised my feelings and came here to confess to you today! Please go out with me!!"

Syusuke was still silent. His mind was currently blank, his throat dry and he was still taking in the situation. Yuya turned to the left and put his hands to his cheeks. He then said "Oh, this must be a sudden shock to you, I know! I was actually just hoping to get you to become the baseball club's manager and then confess but you drove me to do this!"

Syusuke was STILL silent.

"..? Amimiya-kun?" Yuya asked as he walked over to his kohai and poked him with his finger. Yuya went red and squealed "Waii! I touched him!"

Syusuke finally replied "I don't like guys." and walked away like a robot.

_...well...this IS a first._

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Yuya is surrounded by some fangirls with just the kanji for "Random" on their faces-**

**Fangirls: Uwah! Yoshina-senpai!! D-D-Did you really confess to that dork Amimiya?!**

**Yuya: Yep. I think he's sexy! -heart as he smiles-**

**Fangirl A: D-does this mean you're g-g-g-**

**Yuya: Oh no, I like girls too. But Amimiya-kun...I want to... -evil grin-**

**-Elsewhere-**

**Syusuke: ACHOOOO!!**

**Nobuko: Stop faking illness! You wanted this training so train! Train harder!**

**Syusuke: I am NOT sick!!**

**-curtains close-**

**Syusuke: I wonder if I'm getting a cold..?**

X X X X

_**catchan: Yes, Yuya's bisexual! My first bi character! I feel so proud! But does he really love Syusuke or is there something more sinister to it?**_

_**Nobuko: I like gay people; one of my best friends from my training's gay!**_

_**catchan: I want to meet a gay person; they seem like fun!**_

_**Nobuko: I know!**_

_**catchan: Oh yeah, about Yamato Nadeshiko...**_

_**Nobuko: For those who don't know, Yamato Nadeshiko is the name of the ultimate Japanese woman. It's a pun! -giggle-**_

_**catchan: Yep. She seems a bit off, don't she? I wonder why though...watch out for the next chapter!**_


	11. The Call

Buso Renkin:

Another Tale

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN BUSO RENKIN!**_

_**Syusuke: Last time, a new teacher joined and Yoshina... -goes pale-**_

_**catchan: Yuya confessed to Syusuke! OMG!! YOU'RE FACE IS PRICELESS!!**_

_**Syusuke: Shut up! No one's ever confessed to me before!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 11

"Are you focusing?"

Syusuke was SUPPOSED to be listening Nobuko's tips but his mind was pre-occupied. After all, a boy just confessed to him! A boy he DESPISED beyond anyone on the planet for that matter! (Among other people, of course). Nobuko suddenly smacked him around the head and shouted "SYUSUKE!!"

The wound on Syusuke's head reopened and he fell onto the grass of the woods with a thud and covered in blood. Nobuko picked up his glasses and said "Syusuke, this is important! You've got to pay attention!!"

Syusuke got onto his knees. With tears of pain in his eyes, he muttered "Yeah, I know."

Before Nobuko could get onto more tips, she asked "What did Senpai say to you?"

"...he said he loves me..."

Nobuko went bright red and stammered "W-w-w-w-wha??"

_I did the same thing, Nobuko._

"W-what did you say??"

Syusuke replied "That I didn't like men."

"That's a terrible thing to say!!" Nobuko barked back.

"WHAT SHOULD I HAVE SAID THEN??"

"You could have said that you have a girlfriend!"

"EVERYONE IN SCHOOL thinks YOU'RE my GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Oh yeah..."

Why did Nobuko usually seemed to be away with the fairies when it came to school and family? Then her phone started to ring. As normal, Nobuko didn't noticed until Syusuke said "Nobuko, your bra's ringing."

"Oh!" Nobuko shuffled around her shirt and pulled out her phone.

_Thank God she picked that up. It's like Hell watching her...assests..._

"Ah! Senpai!"

_Oh, that'd be Tsumura-san._

"Hm! I'm okay! How about you?" Nobuko suddenly began to act like someone younger than she actually was. "Oh, Kazuki-kun sounds funny!"

_K-Kazuki-kun??_

Syusuke looked over at her with some jealousy. Nobuko then said "Huh? Yeah? ...yeah? REALLY??"

Her "REALLY??" was practically a scream.

"Oh my God! Senpai! I can't wait to see you again! 'kay! Meet you at Jinouko Station on Saturday! Bye!" Nobuko hung up and turned to Syusuke and said "Syusuke! Guess what!"

"Tsumura-san is coming to visit?" Syusuke asked, sarcastically.

"How'd you know??"

"Lucky guess..."

_You said it out loud, stupid!_

Nobuko smiled; "Senpai's coming with the Warrior Chief and Kazuki-kun on Saturday. They want to see how good you are!"

Syusuke felt jealous. "Kazuki-kun..?"

"Senpai's boyfriend."

"Oh..."

_Somewhat relieved..._

Nobuko then put her hands on her hips and said "But! The Warrior Chief wants to evaluate you too so you have to work extra hard until Saturday!"

Syusuke nodded; "Yeah."

"Okay, let's start this speech again! And no thinking of Yuya-senpai!"

"Gladly!"

X X X X

The rest of the week past by quickly and the weather got hotter. The girls switched to their summer uniforms (including Nobuko, who had dragged her uniform with her) and the boys ditched their gakuran. Ms Yamato and Syusuke often spat sparks at each other during class so Yukari, for some bizarre reason, decided to have a special column dedicated to see how long they could stay in the same room together before he was forced into his desk.

Syusuke trained harder and harder. In fact, during the night while Nobuko slept, he would sneak out and did a few more training exercises. So in the mornings he'd be dead tired. During a bath one evening, his dad asked "You working out more?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Syusuke.

His dad just smiled and replied "You've developed a real athletes body. I wish I could get this junk back into working order. Impressing Nobuko?"

"...not exactly."

"I give you my blessing, boy."

Syusuke looked at his dad with some sadness; what would he do if he knew his only son was training to fight monsters that put them in danger?

Saturday morning soon reached and an extra tired Syusuke was pushed awake by an excited Nobuko.

"Syusuke! Syusuke! Wake up! Wake up! We've got to go to the station!!"

"...go away..."

"Eh? But you promised!"

Syusuke rolled around to see Nobuko on her knees, dressed in a pretty yellow mini skirted, slightly low cut dress. She tilted her head to the side and moaned "Syusuke!!"

Syusuke stared at her, half asleep and asked "What did I promise?"

"That you'd come with me to meet Senpai!" Nobuko hugged his arm "PLEASE!!"

Syusuke couldn't remember why he even said he'd go. He didn't even remember getting up, changing, eating, doing his teeth and leaving the house. He slipped his glasses up with his finger and yawned on the way to the station.

_I really want to go to bed. But..._

His sleepy eyes rested on Nobuko.

_...she looks so cute today... I couldn't resist._

Nobuko asked "What is it?"

Syusuke jumped; "I-I was just thinking "how do we know where Tsumura-san and the others are?". I-I mean, t-they may have already arrived!"

"Uh...they would have called?"

_I feel so stupid._

Shrugging it off, Nobuko grabbed onto his arm as the two walked through the town center and stopped at a bus station. Syusuke felt kinda uncomfortable because...well, it was a weekend. It was a time where couples came out. Even though Jinouko was a small place, it was filled with couples. One such official couple and two hanger-ons noticed them and a high pitched voice shrieked "Ah! Shu-chan! Nobuko-chan! Good morning!"

"Ah! Yuki-tan!" Nobuko called, seeing her friends "Good morning!"

Yahiko, Chinami, Yukari and Yuya approached them. Syusuke turned his gaze away from his "adoring" senpai and Chinami asked "Where are you two going? It's not right for classmates to date..."

"You're one to talk." Syusuke replied. Yahiko laughed; "You seem slower this morning, Syusuke."

Nobuko replied "My sister and my dad are coming to visit. So we're meeting them."

"Eh? Nobuko-chan has a sister?" asked Yuya, eying up Syusuke. Yukari replied "Her parents are divorced. Hey! Can we come??"

_No! This is actual personal time without getting ourselves killed or trainin-_

"Sure!"

_...why do you hate me, God?_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Tokiko, Kazuki and Warrior Chief are on the train-**

**Kazuki: Tokiko-san, what is Nobuko-chan like?**

**Tokiko: Hm...well...she's...like a little sister to me.**

**Kazuki: Ho...**

**Warrior Chief: Isn't she really attached to you?**

**Tokiko: Yeah.**

**Warrior Chief: I remember for the first two years she started, she demanded to share a room with you! In fact, she did almost everything with you; hung out, talked to you only, went to you when she started her-**

**Tokiko: CHIEF! -BRIGHT RED-**

**Kazuki: Started what?**

**Tokiko: NOTHING!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Updates are slow for everything at the moment; school's draining away any creativity (or anything you can call creativity)...**_

_**Syusuke: ...you're an idiot.**_


End file.
